


Boy of his Dreams

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blam Week 2016, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Comics style. Since he can remember, there's always a dark-haired boy recurring his all Sam's most beautiful dreams. He dreams about him every night. When Sam moves to NYC, he meets his roommate, and the last thing he expects is to meet the protagonist of his dreams in flesh and bone. What he doesn't know is that he, himself, has been the protagonist of Blaine's dreams as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by lauraperfectinsanity on tumblr

Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, Sam dragged other suitcases down the busy dorm hall. Going to school in New York had never seemed possible, but when he’d gotten an arts scholarship to NYU, well…he couldn’t say no. Taking the train to the city had been an adventure, though he’d slept for a lot of it, his dreams filled with the sweet, dark haired boy that frequented them.

Sam wondered what it meant that he had to dream himself a best friend…or maybe more? He wasn’t really sure.   
Either way, he knew it was a little odd and he kept quiet about it, deciding he was too old for an imaginary friend.

The dorm room was surprisingly decent sized…Sam knew that if he hadn’t had a full ride, he never would have been able to afford a room like this, even shared. His roommate was nowhere to be seen, though there was luggage in the room and Sam was surprised to see that neither bed had been claimed.

That was nice. He was glad the other guy was considerate. And he’d brought some stuff. Sam could see a mini-fridge, microwave and coffee maker as well as a small sofa, a large piano keyboard, a decent sized TV and a box labeled gaming, amongst other boxes and cases. It made Sam glad he hadn’t brought a lot himself.

He was tucking some of his things into the shared closet (his roommate had left him plenty of space), when he heard a voice behind him. “Oh, you’re here! Hi, I’m Blaine, it’s really nice to meet you!”

The voice sounded friendly and Sam turned with a smile. “Hey, man, I’m Sam, nice to….”

His voice trailed off as he got a look at the other boy, who was gazing at him in mild shock.

It was the boy from Sam’s dreams.

They stood there, staring at each other for several long moments before Blaine let out a strained chuckle. “Sorry, you just…you look so familiar….:”

“Same,” Sam agreed, unable to believe this.

Both of them tried to ignore the coincidence, but as they talked and discovered their shared interests and the fact that they both felt like they’d known each other forever, Sam had to tell him the truth.

To his shock, Blaine looked at him with wonder in his eyes and told him, “I dreamed of you too.”


End file.
